iTruth or Dare
by coolkat123
Summary: Ask the iCarly crew your dares and questions! PM us your dares! No putting the dares in the reviews!
1. iPilot a Plane hahahahaha

iTruth Or Dare

Ivy fumbled with the switch in the studio. Sexy and I know it started to play. " Oops.." Ivy grumbled. Then she found another button and pressed it. " Evacuate….evacuate….evacuate…" a siren screamed. Ivy cursed under her breath. Coolkat123 walked in. " Just get the darn thing working!" she grumbled. Finally, Ivy turned the lights on. 5 people were seated in chairs. " Okay, welcome to iTruth or Dare!" Coolkat123 announced. " We have here….iCarly!" Ivy shouted, iCarly stood up with a flick of the arm. Coolkat123 pointed to Gibby. " Remember, no taking your shirt off…" she warned. Gibby sighed. " I don't do that anymore." he grumbled. Sam snickered and Gibby glared at her. " Anywaaaays…..we are here to answer your questions about iCarly! Yaaay!" Coolkat said. Ivy picked up an envelope. " But we can only do it with YOUR help. Send in your questions, and in a few days or more, we will answer them!" Ivy reminded them. Then Ivy ripped open the envelope. " This question is from Nora123"

**I know where you live, Freddie.**

" Oh my god, it's the FREAK." Sam shrieked, laughing. " That wasn't even a question." Gibby pointed out.

" Next question is from Princess of the roses" Coolkat123 announced.

**iDare Freddie and sam to kiss!**

**Ivy busted out laughing. Sam groaned and kissed Freddie. Then she pulled back, her face blank.**

" **Okay….so let us know what you think and send in your questions to either moongrl088 or Coolkat123 by PMing us! immediately!" Ivy said, pointing at YOU.**


	2. iN a Closet

Ivy pressed a button. a lemonade mouth song blasted through the speakers. " I gotta get this right…" Ivy sighed. She pressed another button. Pttttttttf! A farting noise roared. Ivy ducked her head, embarrassed, and finally the lights came on. Ivy walked over to stand with Coolkat123 who held a good amount of letters. " Welcome to episode two of iTruth or Dare! Today we have a special guest, Princess Awesomeness." Ivy said. A young blonde with blue eyes stepped onto the stage, waving like a dumb model and holding roses. " She's only here because Ivy will probably press a button that makes our studio self destruct. So she's doing it, and Ivy's salary has gone down 15%." Coolkat123 announced. Ivy's face grew red. " Hey you bit-" she began. Princess Awesomeness turned on the mute button. Then she turned it off.

" Okay, well, anyways, our first dare is from our dear old friend, Neko-chan2604!" Ivy read off a letter.

**Dare Freddie to spend 7 minutes in a room with Sam**

Carly busted out laughing, and Sam elbowed her in the gut. " Well…?" sighed Ivy, holding a door impatiently. Sam groaned and took Freddie by the arm. Ivy locked the door, bolted it, and locked it again. Then twice. Then a third time. Princess Awesomeness had hooked up the camera in the closet.

Carly leaned forward, and Gibby snored softly. Spencer was singing a Britney Spears " This Kiss". Coolkat123 slapped him. " Oww…" he complained. On the screen, Sam was complaining about the heat and Freddie was banging his head against the wall in frustration. Then Sam latched herself onto Freddie, her lips on his. Then she slowly pulled back. " This is getting boring. The only things I can do in here is complain and make out with you." She complained. 2 minutes passed. And Sam started to kiss Freddie when a loud scream broke the silence. Coolkat123 flung open the door to the studio. " What the f-" she was interrupted by another scream. Scary Maze played on Princess Awesomeness's laptop. Ivy was clawing Princess Awesomeness and Princess Awesomeness bit Ivy's leg. Ivy howled with pain. " SECURITY!" Coolkat123 screamed. Two hot hunks dragged the bleeding girls out of the room. They paused for a second while Coolkat123 opened Ivy's wallet and plucked out $50. " Bad girl." she murmured in Ivy's bloodied ear. Carly was up on her knees, her eyes glued to the scene on the T.V. Sam was making out with Freddie, her arms wrapped around his neck, her body pressed against the wall. 12 minutes had passed. Slowly the door opened. Spencer flipped the T.V off. Sam and Freddie acted casual as they walked back to their seats.

" Well, sorry folks, but we have to end this episode early….the next one is in….about…a couple hours? Who knows? However soon YOU viewers send in dares or questions.. I'll just make the hospital take out Ivy at that time." Carly clapped with Freddie and Sam as Gibby and Spencer had a dance contest. Then the whole cast joined in, the camera fading out.


	3. iChicken Dance

Ivy swung her bandaged hand at a button. An elmo blared out. Ivy cursed under her breath and smashed the right button. The lights flickered on. The cast stomped their feet impatiently. Ivy handed Coolkat123 some envelopes. " Welcome to episode THREE of iTruth or Dare. But today, for only today, that is, send in a name for your person and you can get a job working here! We'll sponsor your stories! We'll bake you cookies!" Coolkat123 exclaimed. " Just send in YOUR characters name, and you will get a job! Only TODAY!". " Our first question/dare is from awesome guest."

**Nice….my dare…; Freddie to dress up in a chicken suit!**

" Well, Freddie. Here's your chicken suit." Sam threw a bright yellow costume at Freddie. Freddie groaned and slipped into the costume. " You know, Awesome Guest really isn't all that _awesome" _Freddie remarked. Freddie groaned as the chicken dance played. He squatted down and wiggled his body to the music. Sam rolled her eyes and pushed him. " Hey- _ow!" _Freddie shouted. " Sam, calm down. This next dare is for _you._" Ivy whispered to Sam, who nodded. **"** **iDare Sam to eat 2 pounds of chicken!" **Sam's eyes went huge as she saw a flying cart of meat. _ahhhh ahahhahh ahhh _Heavenly music played in Sam's mind. She dove into the plate of chicken wings and gobbled 199 of them up. Grease slid down onto her chin and she licked her fingers. Then she saw Freddie and lunged at him. She teared a chunk of the chicken suit off and stuffed it in her mouth. " M-m dat nn-not chikaz!" she mumbled. She sighed and went to sit down.

But suddenly, Boogie Bear walked in with fat cakes. Sam threw a boulder at Boogie Bear and grabbed all the fat cakes. " Mine…." she growled. Our next question is from Icecreamlover, AKA my little sister. The narrator groaned. " My big brother…." Sobbed a voice in his head. **I dare Spencer and Sam to kiss! **

**Sam looked shocked but you could she the barest trace of a smile on the turn of her lips. " Um." Spencer stammered. Then Sam sighed and pulled him close to her body. She breathed in his scent and kissed him. Spencer wrapped his arms around Sam's waist and pulled her closer. But then the moment was over, and Carly and Gibby put away their cameras. " Okay folks….remember to wash old people…." Ivy said. " And wear Chicken Costumes…" Coolkat123 said with a grin, flicking Freddie. Then everyone danced with Freddie to the chicken dance.**


	4. iTango

Ivy muttered under her breath. " Okay, I'd better get this right…" she muttered. She shut her eyes and slowly pressed a button. Nothing happened. Ivy beamed with pride, her face getting warm. And warmer. And warmer. She looked behind. Fire. The flames flickered up the walls. Ivy screamed and grabbed the fire extinguisher. She sprayed it and sprayed it. The door opened and Coolkat123 was there, her face dripping with the water gas thing. She growled and pointed a finger at Ivy. " Your salary has gone down _another _15%!" she hissed. She stepped over the pools of water and pressed the right button. The lights went off. " What the he-" she screamed. " the light was _already _on!" she spat. Then she slapped Ivy. Ivy sighed and gave Coolkat123 some more letters. The two stormed out into the iCarly crew. Ivy stood next to Gibby.

" Okay, welcome to our _fourth _episode of iTruth or Dare! And remember, you can do Truth, too." Coolkat123 reminded the crowd. Ivy ripped open the first letter and busted out laughing. She showed it to Coolkat123, who snorted too.

**Moongrl088**

**Haha! iDare Freddie & Carly to tango against Gibby & Sam with everyone in their sexiest suits and dresses. Winners have a 5 minute victory make out session. Losers must be locked together in a room and miss lunch. Btw I'm bringing fajitas for lunch. A platter with over six dozen yummy chicken steak, and veggies.**

Sam's mouth watered. She fell onto her knees. " I love you Moongrl088! Thank you- for bringing this to the world!" she cried out. And then it hit her. She stormed over to Gibby. " Kiss me and you're _dead._" she hissed. Then the " Kiss of Fire" played in the speakers. Sam grabbed Gibby's wrists and marched forward. Then she turned and marched again. Freddie and Carly matched each other's moves. Sam placed an arm on Gibby's shoulder. Freddie spun Carly and Coolkat123 and Ivy cheered. Sam growled and flipped her chest back. Gibby catched her and Sam tripped on his grasp. Sam looked over at Carly and Freddie. Carly was smiling. Sam tried her best to make it look like she was enjoying it, but it looked like she was trying to fart.

Then the last note of the song ended, and Freddie held Carly in one arm. Gibby sighed and looked back at Sam. " I…I think we lost." he whispered. Sam nodded, angry. She stomped off. Freddie leaned in to kiss Carly, and Carly cupped his face and beat him to it. Soon Freddie relaxed and slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

Meanwhile, the two hot hunks who took Ivy to the hospital guided Gibby and Sam to a closet. He handcuffed them and tied their wrists together. Sam started to cry. Gibby looked shocked. Sam cry? Never! But Sam had tears rolling down her cheeks. Gibby wiped away her tears with his thumb. " What's wrong?" he asked. Sam looked up at him. " Momma wanted her meat!" she wailed. Gibby smiled and planted a kiss on her cheek. Sam managed a weak smile. The hot guards locked the door. The camera was in there.

Carly munched on a steak fajita. " Poor Sam." she commented. Freddie laughed. Sam was complaining, as usual, about the heat. " Hey Sam, maybe we can talk about-" Gibby started. " Shut up!" Sam snapped. She wriggled her wrists against the wall, trying to get out…

5 minutes later, Sam had gone crazy. Her eyes were wild, and she acted like she had been there for a million years. She scratched her wrists against the wall. _Crack. She heard. She punched a hole from the wall and dragged Gibby after her, screaming. Sam ran over to the fajitas and grabbed some. She held them to her chest, and growled at Gibby. She scampered off on all fours, like a wild beast. She climbed onto the stage. " O-o-ooh!" she cried, pounding her chest. Everyone gaped at her in shock. " Ummm.. That's all we have for now.." Ivy mumbled._


	5. iLotion

Moongrl088 was applying some lotion to her hair when Coolkat123 grabbed it out of her hands. " What the heck was _that _for?" Moongrl088 shrieked. But Coolkat123 just shrugged. " You'll see..." she said with a smirk.

The show had started 5 minutes ago, and Sam was slapping her knee to spanish music. " Hola senora!" Freddie shouted at her, holding out his hand for her. " NO SHOUTING!" Ivy shouted. Sam rolled her eyes and pushed Freddie away. Strutting up to Spencer, she sashayed and showcased her thick brown boots. Spencer grinned and flicked a cheese puff at her. Sam squealed and punched him. Then a dare showed up on the screen :

**I Dare Freddie to perform Raphael Sorel's ending scene from Soul Calibur 4. I Dare Sam and Carly to act like eachother to their parents- Shac89 **

Carly and Sam looked confused. Suddenly Moongrl088 cleared her throught. " Um, I'm sorry Shac89, but your first dare has been denied by lack of knoledge about Rachel? No...Razy? Whatever the heck her name is. How _dare _you assume we know what Soul Calibur is! But, however, me and Coolkat123 have agreed to do your second dare." she announced. Carly and Sam still looked confused. Then Sam groaned. " I can't walk around in a frilly little skirt with a lolipop and scream " I LOVE BUNNIES!" !" Sam complained. Carly looked hurt. " Hey, I'm sorry kiddo..." Sam comforted her. Carly bit her lip, grinning she said " And _**I **_can't go around beating up inoccent little puppies and carry a knife!" she laughed. Sam snorted. " HEY. be specific. I ONLY kill Dalmatian puppies! I just HATE their spots. In fact, I hate spots in general!" she growled. Carly fainted and an ER ambulance came to retrieve her body.

Six and a half ours later, Carly was released from the hospital, her hair fuzzy and tangled. The make-up crew fretted when they saw her. Calissra, Carlys main make-up artist ttd her tounge with impatience as her crew made up Carlys face and hair. When Carly looked into the mirror, she saw that she had on a sandy blonde wig. And blue contact lenses. OH MY GOD. carly whispered in her head. She walked onto the stage when a dare flashed onto the screen.

**I dare carly to rub lotion all over gibby! - waffles are people too **

Carly's face fell, but Ivy quickly came to her aid. " Don't worry, _Sam, Carly _does this one!" Ivy reasurred her. carly was confused, and then she saw hers and Sams parents eatting frog legs over at the salad bar. Compliments of Moongrl088. " Carly" was squirting a bottle of lotion onto Gibby's back, who, was grinning and giving the camera thumbs up. Pam Puckett came on stage and looked at " Sam" and said. " My my Sam, I guess Carly and Gibby are in love!" and " Sam " fainted.


	6. iScream U Scream

The day was a rush- the head cameraman, Steven, had gotten his nose punched. By Sam. " Why?" Carly and Freddie had asked her. Sam shrugged. " He told me to tilt my face to the other sde. So then I said, " Will you denomstrate for me?" and he was like " Sure." and then I punched him. No biggie. " Sam reasurred them. Coolkat123 appeared with her eyes narrowed at Sam. " Hurry up." shhe said through seathed teeth. Sam rolled her eyes and skipped onto stage. Then the show started.

Sams get dropped. On the screen, the letters spelled out a message.

**Hey,I was scrolling through the iCarly Fanfictions and I saw the truth or dare thing.I wasn't dure who I should message but I have a dare. **

** it goes... I dare Freddie to tell Sam hopw he REALLY feels about her.**

**ForeverFaith123**

Freddie began walking over to Sam. .God. The alarms went off in her head and she panicked, she felt dizzy...Freddie looked into her eyes, her eyes searching his...

" I HATE you!" he screamed. He started crying and spitting out his words of fury. Carly paled and quickly went over to Sam. She stared disgustedly at Freddie. " Whats _wrong _with you?" she cried out, pushing him away from Sam. Sam fainted. The ERS came. 5 hours later she was released froom the hospital. When she was on the stage, she snapped back into focus. She jutted a finger out at Ivy and tilted her head. Ivy nodded. Ivy slipped out of the room. Then Carly mouthed the words _I'm ready _to Moongrl088. Sam was busy selecting a few biscuits from the new all you can eat breakfast buffet. Soon Cornel Shea came in. He blew his whistle. He shook his finger angerily at Spencer, Freddie, and Gibby. " Get into your PE clothes!" he barked. Carly skipped happily next to Sam. Then Moongrl088 turned to her, with a hand on her hips. " Um, do you _not _see the next dare?" she laughed. Then, slowly, Carly looked at the screen. _Great. Just great. _She thought. Moongrl088 left the room and came back 7 minutes later with the boys, who were dressed in t-shirts and ugly shorts. Cornel Shay nodded his approval. " I'm just glad I'm getting paid for this..." he muttered but Carly could tell he was thrilled at the prospect of ordering other people around. Carly jumped as hands were placed on her shoulders. " Sweet, get in the closet." Ivy snapped. Carly flinched at her harsh words and she knew Ivy was jealous about Moongrl088, having less money than her. " Now!" she growled. Carly dashed into the closet and shut her eyes as they closed the door.

Spencer was on his knees, sweat dribbling from his forehead. His arms ached and he was tired. Freddie was complaining and Gibby was crying. " If yall' keep actin' like foolish babies, then _no one _gets ice-cream!" Moongrl088 barked. That was all for Gibby he pumped his arms faster and faster. Spencer sighed and listened to Carly complain. _Torure... _He thought. Just then, a breeze swayed through the room and a door clicked shut. " We're here..." a voice panted. Then a sweet, chirpy voice piped in. " Are they cute? Jade, you promised they'd be _cute._" the voice whined. Oh. My. God. Spencer thought. _Could it be...all the way from L.A? _Spencer thought. He looked up and sure enough he saw Cat.V and Jade walk in. Jade walked around the three men, her heels clicking on the tiled floor. She kneeled down to Freddie. " Be a _man!" _She hissed. Something popped in Spencers arm and he fell he walked away. He looked up to the screen and the room paused...

Freddie looked up. Had those words he just heard be really true? _I love...Gibby... _Carly had said. Nothing of the sort had crossed Freddies mind. He was up on his feet, jogging. His chest hurt really bad and his face burned from his tears but he really wanted a prize. He'd give it to Carly, to prove his love. Suddenly, Freddie tripped on his shoe lace. He faintly remembered Gibbby getting ice-scream...no, ice-cream, before Freddie screamed.

Cat.V was singing L.A boys with Jade. Sam had dared them too. Spencer was relieved. _she loves me. _He thought. Happy happy, love love...


	7. NOTE

**Woohoo! Almost got 1,000 views! Wiggles puppy eyes… C'mon people, I've got a proposition for you…you can send in your people to work here at iTruth or Dare! Gain virtual bucks and win prizes!**

**Here's the form-**

**Name- ( First only)**

**Height- **

**Age- **

**Hair Color-**

**Eye Color-**

**Personality-**

**Rank- **

**The Dare Devilers-**

**Here's a great offer- you, yes, you, can star on my show! No, not just bringing food in and announcing dares, but getting dares! Only a limited space! A maximum of 5 people are needed! Send in your application now, and if you are first, you win extra virtual bucks!**

**Moongrl088's assistant**

**Stat, I need an assistant to help my top assistant!**

**Maid**

**I need a regular old maid…**

**New head make-up staff for Carly**

**I need a new make-up head chief soon, I can't let Moongrl088's grandmother keep on ruining our darlin' Carly's face!**

**Crew-**

**I need more sound effects people, and just more staff members!**

**Chairman for the arrangements committee board-**

**Bossy old person who likes bossin' people around**

**So PM ( or leave it in a review )ME your applications NOW!**

**New chapter comes out this week!**


	8. Points, Money, and beyond!

Virtual Bucks Info

Each week, if possible, each member will gain points….3 points per dare that YOU send in! You can also suggest an idea and you get 2 points…..and each week, at your rank, you will receive your payday. Remember. This isn't real money. These are points that you earn to get promoted. And maybe I'll put in a good word for you….if you interview for something else.

You can also get a raise! You have to PM me what you'd like to do for the day- for example,

Joe 4:45 PM

Hey Coolkat123, today I am going to wipe the floors….

Maid- 4 points each week

Dare Devilers- 9 points each week

The other people- 5 points

Moongrl088's assistant- 6 points

Moongrl088- 1o points

At the end of each week, I will post the leading top 5 people…so go on, peeps, send in your application!

Coming soon- iBlind!

Coming Soon- a store to but stuff with your points!


End file.
